


Between a Knot and a Hard Place

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Between a Knot and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between a Knot and a Hard Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374126) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



Артур проснулся, прижимаясь спиной к груди Имса. Они соприкасались голой кожей, Имс согревал его своим теплом, как печка.

Это было приятно, но немного непривычно. Имс всегда спал, распластавшись на спине, поверх одеяла, в трусах и старой майке, а Артур сворачивался в клубок под одеялом и спал голый.

Он что-то пробормотал, не желая пока просыпаться, наслаждаясь этим полусонным состоянием и ощущением мягких имсовых губ на своем плече.

Имс обнял его покрепче поперек живота, щекоча волосками на руке голую кожу Артура. Погладил большим пальцем его сосок, и позвоночник Артура тут же прошило возбуждением, пальцы на ногах поджались.

\- Уже скоро, да? – спросил Имс, голос еще чуть хриплый ото сна. Уткнулся носом за ухо Артура.

Артур лишь застонал, не открывая глаз, и чуть подвинулся, давая члену Имса протиснуться между бедер. От движения и от ощущения мягких простыней на сверхчувствительной коже, Артур издал тихий всхлип. Если бы ему не хотелось спать, он бы лег на живот начал бы тереться о кровать, так сильно хотелось кончить. Он был уверен, что долго бы это не продлилось, даже без рук и члена Имса, прижимающегося к заднице.

\- Черт, Артур, - прошептал Имс над его ухом, гуляя ладонями по всему телу, спускаясь ниже и ниже. Ущипнул за соски, взял яйца в ладонь, дразняще коснулся пальцами напряженного члена. Горячие губы оставляли клеймящие, алые засосы на шее Артура. – Не принимай подавляющие, - низко произнес Имс, пропустив пальцы сквозь его волосы.

Артур отклонил голову назад, обнажая горло, все еще нежась на границе сна и пробуждения. Толстый член Имса между бедер упирался скользкой от смазки головкой в мошонку, мучительно сводя Артура с ума. Он попробовал и сжал ноги крепче, вызвав у Имса задушенный вздох. Липкие нити смазки оставили след на горящей коже Артура.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул Имс, - Пупсик. Не пей таблетки. Только в этот раз, прошу.

\- Как ты узнал? – пробормотал Артур, открыв, наконец, один глаз.

Он ощутил спиной низкий вибрирующий смех Имса.

\- Я чувствую твой запах.

\- Проверил календарь на телефоне, да?

\- И это тоже, - признался Имс, нежно посасывая мочку уха Артура. Куснул, когда тот попытался вывернуться из объятий. – Я бы все равно заметил, - добавил он уверенно.

Артур представил, как проведет несколько дней в постели, утоляя сексуальную жажду. Он не ответил, выгнул спину и повернулся, подставляя губы под поцелуи Имса.

\- Закончим сегодня с работой пораньше, - начал подмазываться Имс. – К тому же, там все равно нечего делать, пока химик не приедет, а это будет только на следующей неделе.

Имс мягко толкнулся, трахая его между бедер, словно не мог уже больше терпеть, и Артур издал жалобный стон. Имс плюнул на ладонь и обхватил его член, двигая кулаком твердо и почти грубо, наполняя тело Артура искристым наслаждением.

Имс продолжил его уговаривать.

\- Ты такой офигенный, пупсик, всегда такой офигенный. Хочу заставить тебя кричать, хочу, чтобы ты принял в себя мой член. Хочу, чтобы ты весь истекал от предвкушения. Господи, как давно этого не было?

Уже больше года Артур принимал таблетки. Вопрос был скорее риторическим, потому что Имс это прекрасно помнил. Месяц за месяцем они использовали лубрикант, вместо того, чтобы позволить телу Артура нормально функционировать. А Имс либо вынимал, кончая, либо стискивал зубы, не позволяя себе вязаться с Артуром.

\- Можем остаться в номере на все выходные, даже выходить не придется, закажем еду прямо сюда, - Имс уткнулся в затылок Артура, горячо дыша ему волосы, трахая его бедра медленными размеренными толчками. – Черт, я тебя как следует выебу, пока ты не упадешь от усталости. Сладкий, дай сделать тебе офигенно хорошо. Хочу взять тебя так.

Раньше, когда Артур не соблюдал так строго режим приема таблеток, Имс всегда был рядом во время течек, не отходя ни на минуту. Он целовал и касался его, заставляя Артура изнывать от желания, от потребности. Он мучил его ртом и пальцами, доводя до отчаяния и бешенства еще даже не вынув член из штанов. Артур любил все это почти так же, как и ненавидел себя после. Ненавидел свое тело, лишающее его всякого контроля. Но даже тогда Имс словно интуитивно знал, когда уйти, оставить Артура одного, а когда можно было снова касаться его.

\- Я, - задохнулся Артур. – Я не…

Имс не убрал ладони, продолжая медленно отдрачивать ему, а Артур извивался и сжимал крепче бедрами его член. Он кончил, изливаясь, как бутылка шампанского с сорванной пробкой. Артур нехотя  признался сам себе, что отказывать Имсу не было никакого желания. К тому же у Имса был особый талант убеждения, он мог заставить кого угодно поверить в свою правоту.

Артур развернулся и обвил пальцами член Имса, прошелся по стволу, задержавшись на основании, где всегда образовывался узел, вспоминая, когда в последний раз чувствовал его внутри себя.

Ему этого хотелось.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Артур, и лицо Имса засияло, как яркое тропическое солнце.

Артур улыбнулся, поцеловал в щеку и выскользнул из постели, напоследок сжав его член.

\- Прибережем это на потом, ладно? – сказал он радостно, проигнорировав полный страданий вздох Имса. – Тебе еще понадобятся силы.

Артур пошел в ванную отеля, отделанную голубой плиткой, где принял душ, побрился и почистил зубы.

Оранжевая баночка с таблетками в этот раз осталась на столе нетронутой.

\---

Течка началась быстрее, чем он ожидал, по шее медленно расползался жар, кровь то приливала к голове, то устремлялась вниз при любой попытке мыслить здраво. Кобб даже обеспокоенно спросил, все ли было в порядке.

Да, Кобб хотя и ушел из бизнеса, все равно иногда появлялся и помогал им, если работа была недалеко от города, где он теперь жил. Артур махнул рукой и промямлил что-то о начинающейся мигрени. Он сбежал в туалет, умылся ледяной водой, попытавшись задушить аромат феромонов одеколоном.

Он уже почти забыл – что это. Это желание. Артур весь вспотел, рубашка прилипла к влажной коже. Задница сжималась, требуя члена внутри. Тело кричало, чтобы его заполнили, использовали. Артур уже отвык от этих ощущений, он подавлял течку гормональными таблетками слишком долго. Лишь изредка он позволял себе пропустить  прием, когда выпадало свободное от работы время, и рядом был Имс, чтобы помочь.

Очевидно, в этот раз все было еще хуже, чем Артур предполагал - он начал течь. Господи, он уже забыл, насколько это постыдно, неудобно, как чувствуешь себя при этом грязным, неспособным держать себя в руках. Как начинаешь возбуждаться безо всяких причин. Внезапный порыв забаррикадироваться в туалете был слишком сильным, Артуру казалось, что каким-то образом все знали, что с ним происходит, и поделать он ничего не мог.

Когда Артур был подростком, он, как и все омеги, прослушал лекцию о физиологических потребностях, о естественных циклах и опрочей херне, но он всегда стыдился себя, стыдился того, как во время течек отключались мозги и им двигало его тело, жаждущее размножаться. 

Пока не прибудут химические компоненты, работать команда почти не могла, но даже так Артур не мог ни на чем сконцентрироваться, забыть о дискомфорте. Он проглотил обед, выпил уже, наверное, с десяток стаканов воды, весь вспотел, а когда ему показалось, что он смог взять себя в руки, вернулся Имс.

Артур мысленно повторил про себя, что это физиологические потребности. Он поймал Имса в подсобке с документами.

\- Ты мне нужен, - прошептал Артур, признавая свое поражение. От одного взгляда в глаза Имса у Артура подкашивались ноги, а запах… Запах был просто дьявольским. Он уткнулся носом за ухо Имса, потерся о щеку, прижался губами к венке на шее, толкаясь возбужденным членом в его бедро. – Я так хочу, ну пожалуйста.

Имс тихо зарычал, прищурился от удовольствия. Но потом он достал из кармана платок и начал вытирать испарину со лба Артура.

\- Я скажу Коббу, что тебе нездоровится, - начал Имс, но Артур тут же запротестовал. Вцепился в рубашку, не желая никуда отпускать Имса. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось оторвать эти чертовы пуговицы, вжаться лицом к грудь Имса, вдохнуть полные легкие одуряющего запаха, собрать вкус языком.

\- Не уходи, - произнес Артур, тычась носом в его шею, чуть прикусывая соленую кожу там, где шея переходила в плечо. Когда Имс застонал низко и раскатисто, Артур чуть не лопнул от гордости. Он начал извиваться, прижимаясь к Имсу всем телом, пытаясь при этом забраться рукой ему в штаны. Пусть это и было жестоко, так мучить его, но Артуру было все равно. – Не оставляй меня в таком состоянии, ладно?

Голос звучал так хрипло от желания, что Артуру стало противно от самого себя. Вел себя словно юнец, трущийся обо все, что движется и не движется, лишь бы удовлетвориться.

Но Имс не стал смеяться над его несдержанностью. Его собственные зрачки расширились, почти закрывая радужку, блестя от возбуждения, и Артуру захотелось впиться в его пухлую нижнюю губу, вылизать горячий рот, отравляющий и сводящий с ума.

\- Дай я только поговорю с ним, -  повторил Имс, когда оторвался от поцелуя, чтобы вдохнуть воздух. – А потом мы вернемся в отель, пока…

«Пока никто не заметил, насколько ты жалок», додумал за него Артур.

\- Все хорошо? – Имс прижался к нему лбом. Провел ладонью по щеке Артура, плечам, погладил бока и положил руки на бедра, удерживая достаточно крепко, чтобы тот не терся членом о его пах.

\---

В конце концов, он-таки сорвал пуговицы с рубашки Имса.

Они едва закрыли за собой дверь номера, и тут же начали раздевать друг друга, не прекращая поцелуев, через несколько секунд пол уже был усеян одеждой. Артур всхлипнул, захныкал как какое-то беспомощное животное, но даже не почувствовал никакого стыда, потеряв все остатки рациональности. Имс оторвался от Артура, чтобы стянуть свою майку, и снова налетел на него, прижал спиной к двери, набросившись на губы, кусая и подчиняя. Господи, так давно, так давно, Артур почти забыл, насколько это было хорошо.

Имс провел пальцами между ягодиц Артура, легко проскользнув внутрь без сопротивления.

\- Артур, - с трепетом произнес он, не веря, что Артур был готов настолько, желал его, Имса, настолько. Артур тут же с готовностью развел колени, приподнял бедра. В голове пронеслась мысль, что кровать  была всего в паре шагов от них, но в данной ситуации и это расстояние казалось слишком большим. Он крепко схватил Имса за запястье, удерживая его руку, и начал насаживаться на его пальцы.

\- Ты весь течешь, черт, - скорее прорычал, чем сказал Имс. Артуру было так хорошо, так охуенно, он забыл о самом слове «приличие», трахая себя пальцами Имса, раскрываясь для него, скользя вокруг. Задница сжалась, пытаясь пропустить пальцы глубже.

Артур потерял всякое чувство времени и забыл, как думать, когда Имс начал вылизывать его, мурлыкая: «Пупсик, ты нечто, обожаю твой вкус», и чуть ли не рыча от готовности Артура. От его развязности, если быть честнее, хотя Имс и не произнес  этого вслух.

В голове мелькнула мысль о том, насколько он был похож сейчас на шлюху, но от одного вида Имса, с покрасневшими, припухшими губами и затуманенным взглядом, Артур лишь возбудился еще больше.  Он услышал словно издалека свой собственный голос, твердящий: «Пожалуйста, еще, еще!», послав все запреты куда подальше.

Имс попытался его успокоить, но Артуру было слишком хорошо, и он сдался, раздвинул его колени и вошел до основания одним плавным движением. Артур едва не закричал от удовольствия, перед глазами все поплыло. Имс прижался щекой к его ключице, едва касаясь горла горячими губами.

\- Черт, так давно… Ты такой тесный.

Артур сбился со счету, в скольких позах его оттрахал Имс. Сначала на полу, потом перекинул через кровать и выебал сзади, и у стены, и на спине, прерываясь только чтобы подразнить Артура языком, а потом снова начать вбиваться в его податливое тело.

Имс кончил, рыча имя Артура, но тот еще не достиг разрядки.

Артур был заполнен до отказа пульсирующим и расширяющимся у основания членом Имса, на глаза навернулись слезы. Он начал мелко двигать бедрами, пытаясь насадиться еще больше, не переставая стонать. Имс обнял его, как сегодня утром, погладил грудь, играя с сосками одной рукой и двигаясь к крепко стоящему члену другой. Он пропихнул ему в рот два пальца, прижал к себе, целуя в шею.

\- Не сдерживайся, сладкий, давай.

Артур взвыл, выгибаясь всем телом и забрызгивая свою грудь и живот, вцепился в скомканные простыни, стискивая набухший член Имса.

Оргазм был настолько ошеломительным, что Артур отрубился на какое-то время.

\---

В дверь постучали, и Артур судорожно попытался вспомнить, повесили ли они на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить». Имс точно должен был, он ведь никогда не забывает, и сейчас тоже не мог забыть, только не сейчас.

\- Эй,там, - произнесли по ту сторону двери. Это был явно не обслуживающий персона гостинцы, к тому же кто-то очень не догадливый. – У вас там все хорошо?

Имс вздохнул и пошевелился, заставив Артура зашипеть от боли, так как узел еще не спал.

\- Кобб? – спросил Имс недоуменно.

\- Вы заняты? Я хотел кое-что обсудить…

Артур жалобно застонал, но Имс поцеловал его, не давая начать возмущаться.

\- Если ты о медицинских документах, я их уже выслал,– ответил Имс.

\- А, - голос Кобба звучал почти радостно, и Артур бы даже улыбнулся, если бы сейчас не был насажен на член, при этом пытаясь не стонать, когда Имс, скотина, двигал бедрами. – Прекрасно. Как Артур? Он с тобой?

Имс улыбнулся во все зубы, выглядя сейчас как настоящий хищник. Размякший и еще не совсем отошедший Артур напрягся от ужаса. Он прошептал одними губами «Нет», но Имса было не заткнуть.

\- Артур? Он сейчас немного занят, я не могу его покинуть в данный момент.

Артур уткнулся лицом в подушку и застонал от стыда.

\- Вот ведь жалость. Да, яслышал, он жаловался на мигрень. У меня есть аспирин, если нужно.

Надо же было именно сейчас Коббу начать проявлять свою заботу, присущую всем бетам.

\- Кобб, все хорошо, - крикнул Артур. – Мне нужно просто отлежаться, пока не пройдет.

\- Кобб, не спорь с ним, - радостно добавил Имс, - Ты же знаешь нашего Артура – сказал, как узлом завязал.*

Артур ущипнул его и сжал задницей член, Имс задохнулся.

\- Это не честно, - сказал он Артуру, словно ему самому было знакомо понятие «честность». – Все не честно!

\- Ну, если ты уверен… - нехотя ответил Кобб.

\- Абсолютно, - уверил его Имс. – У Артура, кажется, температура, он такой горячий и мокрый весь. Я останусь и прослежу за ним.

\- Просто уходи! -  воскликнул Артур, явно не собираясь следовать хорошим манерам, и снова уткнулся в подушку, видимо, пытаясь себя задушить.

Когда он высунул голову, Кобб, судя по всему, уже ушел. Но Имс, конечно, никуда не делся, был все еще внутри и обнимал Артура, улыбаясь в затылок.

\- Когда я сказал «уходи», - произнес Артур как можно громче и четче, - Я имел в виду и тебя тоже.

\- Не могу, - сказал Имс, довольно улыбаясь, и нахально прижал Артура еще ближе.

Артур вообще-то думал, что знает Имса достаточно долго, чтобы удивляться хоть чему-то, но, очевидно, нет.

\- Что, серьезно? У тебя от этого разговора даже нисколечко не упал?

Да, в истории явно была мораль, например - нельзя недооценивать Имса и его способность возбуждаться, когда остальным вокруг было  неловко.

Имс чмокнул его в висок.

\- Это потому что ты такой милый, видимо.

Во всем виновата течка, не иначе, потому что Артур даже не запротестовал. Имс погладил кончиками пальцев его щеку, нежно поцеловал подбородок и губы, заставляя Артура жадно постанывать от каждого прикосновения.

\- Поверить не могу, что он не заметил, - пробормотал Артур, вновь обретя способность говорить. – Не удивлюсь, если нас на всем этаже слышали, а если нет, то точно догадались по моему запаху.

\- Он простыл недавно, - сказал Имс. – А если честно, не думаю, что он вообще с кем-нибудь трахался, так что такие мысли ему и в голову прийти не могли.

Артур невольно представил сцены интимного содержания, без которых вполне мог бы обойтись. Он мстительно сжал Имса.

\- Сплошное неудобство. Чертовы альфы!

\- Что-то я не слышал, чтобы ты до этого жаловался на альф, - ответил Имс, лениво толкнувшись бедрами, отчего ресницы Артура затрепетали, а член заинтересованно дернулся.

\- На одного конкретного альфу. Ты всегда был особенным, - Артур потянулся к столику за бутылкой воды, но та оказалась пуста. – А еще есть?

Имс неловко подхватил его и перевернулся вместе с ним на другой бок, проверив другой столик.

\- Не-а, видимо, нет.

\- Отлично, - поморщился Артур, пытаясь отодвинуться. – Скажи своему члену, чтоб успокоился, а то я умру от обезвоживания.

\- Я мог бы попробовать отнести тебя в ванную, - задумчиво сказал Имс, - Если ты действительно очень-очень хочешь пить, вот прямо сейчас.

Воображение Артура снова подкинуло ему ужасную картину.

\- Не надо.

\- Извини, знал, что ты не согласишься, но все равно спросил, - Имс погладил его по волосам. – Я так уже делал, так что не бойся, я бы тебя не уронил. Ведь ты бы тогда оторвал очень дорогую мне часть тела, и было бы совсем не весело.

\- С кем это ты так уже делал? – чуть не рыча произнес Артур.

\- До тебя, - заверил его Имс. – Это не важно, ладно. Главное, что теперь у меня ты один, - он ткнулся носом в шею Артура, щекоча его своими ресницами. – Только ты, ясно?

Слова Имса и тяжесть его руки на талии подействовали на Артура убаюкивающе, он прикрыл глаза, втягивая носом его запах. Он попытался отодвинуться через некоторое время, но Имс тяжело вздохнул, словно извиняясь.

\- Просто, - голос звучал так, будто Имсу было стыдно, а возможно, у Артура и правда начались галлюцинации от обезвоживания, - Я этого давно ждал. 

Артур мысленно признал, что они оба ждали слишком долго. Глупо было жаловаться на что-то, так много значащее для Имса. Тем не менее, засохшая сперма стягивала кожу, лежать было неудобно, и он уже хотел было попросить у Имса пульт от телевизора, чтобы отвлечься немного.

\- Я не люблю себя в таком состоянии, - признался он спустя несколько секунд. – Не люблю чувствовать себя полуживотным каким-то.

Имс не ответил, просто молча поцеловал его, крепко обнимая.

\- В следующий раз запасемся водой. Я сейчас позвоню консьержу.

\- И как ты откроешь дверь? Или ты позволишь бедной горничной узреть эту картину?

\- Уверен, они такому обучены, - легкомысленно ответил Имс. – Может быть, в этом отеле есть даже спец предложения для таких пар, как мы.

Артур бесцеремонно фыркнул.

\- Если нет, можно запатентовать и продать им эту идею.

В ту же секунду телефон Имса запищал от входящего сообщения.  Артур проигнорировал звук, потому что вся одежда все еще лежала на полу. Имс тоже не сдвинулся, поэтому Артур со вздохом потянулся за брюками и вытащил из заднего кармана телефон.

-Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что нам срочно нужно бежать из города, - проворчал Артур.

\- Нет, все не так страшно, - ответил Имс спустя пару мгновений с явным весельем в голосе, что насторожило Артура.

\- Это Кобб, - произнес Имс с улыбкой, - Он в ресторане, покупает ужин домой, спросил, не хотим ли мы чего. А ты знал, что морепродукты помогают от головной боли? Все из-за магния…

Артур накрыл голову подушкой.

 

* вольный перевод, дабы сохранить игру слов со словом «узел».


End file.
